Quantum Fatigue
by yodapopper
Summary: What was supposed to be a normal day at the Enrichment Center turned into so much more when a rumble from below signals a tear in the inter-dimensional fabric. The tear brings many a new thing to the facility, but what will the results be? - No humanisations or romances.
1. Chapter 1: Disturbance

Okay, so this is my first fan fiction attempt. I must say, perhaps choosing a cross-over as the first one wasn't the best idea, seeing as that is a much less-exposed piece of these writings than any common fan-fiction. (Still, the reason I started writing this, was an idea. It appeared, and then started the most annoying Itch, which seemingly won't shut up until I write this.) Nonetheless, this is where I will be making my first attempts at writing something decent for the fan-fiction community (and non-community members). Any reviews, criticism (preferably constructive) and opinions are welcome; and would (hopefully) aid in my growth as a fan-fiction writer.

Also, I should probably detail the specifics of the two crossover-universes: - Portal timeframe: post-Portal 2 era. - Star Control timeframe: Somewhere in the semi-late game of Star Control 2, with Star Control 3 being considered non-canon. - This fan-fiction/crossover assumes that you have played through Portal 2 and Star Control 2 sufficiently as to understand the references and things included in this fan-fiction/crossover.

Okay, before we begin, it is time for: "Disclaimer: I am not the owner of anything in this fan-fiction, all of it is the property of its respective owners." (In layman's terms: I own nothing in this story, so don't sue me) Now, with that out of the way, let the story begin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Disturbance**

It was an average day in Aperture, a few weeks after the Lunatic's release. GLaDOS watched the co-op bots attempt to solve another test; a task they were failing miserably at, with Blue making the same lethal mistake (involving a faith plate and deadly goo) for the third time. Letting out a sigh at the futility of the bots' attempts to make useful _Science_, GLaDOS decided to turn Her attention elsewhere; specifically to continuing the repairs of the damage caused by the Moron's brief stay in Her mainframe.

A few hours later, She had managed to repair another half-broken reactor, as well as fixing a few test chambers. The Itch had been coming back, now that the Humans she had found were no longer _'available'_ for testing. Despite the fact that She usually was fully capable of mostly ignoring said Itch, it would seem that the_ 'potato-incident'_ had made Her a bit more vulnerable to it, as She had still not quite recovered her full mental capacity. This, She hoped, was only a temporary effect on Her mind; not permanent brain-damage, like that on the Lunatic's. Still, She should try and find some more test subjects as soon as possible, so that she could do some **real**_Science, _instead of that pathetic excuse for _Science_ that She was getting from the Cooperative Testing Initiative...

Suddenly, She sensed a rumble coming up from below, interrupting Her chain of thought and giving the facility a hefty shake. Fortunately, She **was** a highly-advanced supercomputer, so She managed to react in time for Her to stop the not-repaired part of the relaxation centre (which was most of it) from coming loose and plunging down into the depths. With the immediate crisis averted, She started scanning what information She had regarding said crisis' origin. Having as much processing power as She did, it did not take long to find out. Apparently, the whole ordeal had been caused by something in the 1970s-part of Old Aperture, test track 07.

Quickly deciding that She should check exactly **what** almost caused severe damage to the facility, She decided to call up the CTI-bots (short for 'Cooperative Testing Initiative bots', in case you're confused.)

"Orange, Blue; I have a mission for you. No, forget the test; and no, Blue, you may not bring that turret with you."

She quickly exploded both of them, and had them reassembled near the closest, and therefore repaired, elevator down to the lower layers, since the Pneumatic tubes that once provided a path down to the destination got destroyed with the Moron's careless-ness and general stupidity.

"There has been a disturbance in the lower levels. I want you to check out what caused it, got it?"

The bots chirped in agreement.

"Okay, good, now get into the elevator."

As usual, they obeyed, and soon they were both heading down into the dark and abandoned Old Aperture. The ten-minute elevator ride had some noticeable effects on the bots. Atlas in particular was unable to contain his boredom, and soon a game of rock-paper-scissors had started. In the meantime, GLaDOS connected herself to the bots' cameras, and suddenly found Herself the witness of the previously-mentioned game of rock-paper-scissors.

"Stop that, you're behaving like Humans."

The bots ignored Her, choosing to instead continue the game.

"I'm warning you, don't make me explode you." GLaDOS said in a threatening tone.

Giving off a few sad chirps, they reluctantly stopped playing, resorting to sadly glancing over to one another during the last few minutes of descent. Despite the remainder of the ride being incredibly boring, they somehow managed to get down anyways. As soon as the elevator's doors opened, Atlas ran out, and almost fell down a hole in the catwalk; whilst P-Body went out a bit more carefully and thus avoided said hole. Once Atlas got back on his feet, the bots got moving, traversing the old catwalks towards shaft 07's enrichment spheres.

* * *

And that's it, the first chapter. So far, we're just in the Portal universe, Star Control stuff has not yet been introduced... (as you probably noticed)


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

First: "Disclaimer: I am in no way the legal owner of any of this story's contents, all are properties of its respective owners. (In layman's terms: I own nothing in this, so please don't sue me)" Now, let the story begin.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

'_It's dark' _was the first thought that came to the Shofixti, Busu's mind, followed quickly by _'why does my head hurt?'_ He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt this sore. Sure, the military training had made him feel exhausted and worn-out, but not like this. He felt like his head would explode, all his hairs were standing on end, his body was hurting almost as much as his head; like he had been ripped apart and then put back together, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and forget the aching pain. However, if his military training had taught him anything (not counting the actual combat training) it was to never go to sleep without securing your surroundings. True to his training, he got on his feet; but soon he fell back down, the pain increasing tenfold by his movement. With the pain now being almost unbearable, he blacked out.

Once again, he awoke, and opened his eyes. It was still dark, but he was feeling a bit better than before. He was still feeling rather sore, but it was manageable now; at least enough for him to be able to move. He slowly got back on his feet, instinctively looking around him, which was a mostly futile act due to the darkness around him. With his senses no longer dulled by excessive pain, he now noticed that he was standing on something soft. He took a step forward, and the 'floor' now felt much harder, and colder. He took another step, and hit his head on something. _'Wait a minute' _he thought, _'I recognize that... It's the roof-lamp in my apartment. I must be at home, then, although it shouldn't be this dark…' _He knew his way quite well in his home, so it did not take long to find the button for turning the lamp on; but when he pressed it, nothing happened. Then he pressed it again, still no light. With the lamp broken, he needed an alternative light source. Knowing that he had a flashlight for such occasions, somewhere in one of the boxes in the house; he started searching for the right box, since he did not remember in which box it was supposed to be. (It's also rather hard to search in almost-total darkness.) More than once, he tripped over loose objects; but after about ten minutes of searching, he had found what he was looking for: the flashlight.

He turned on his flashlight, and the interior of the hut was bathed in white light. The place was a mess; most small things had fallen over, rolled down on the floor, and some even were in rather weird places. _'What was that rope doing on top of the lamp, anyways?'_ He could see the shards of at least one pot, spread about on the floor, together with a cracked jar of jam; which was spreading its former contents all around it. One thing was certain: this would take a long time to get back in order. What caused this? The last he remembered before waking up here, body dull with pain, was falling asleep in his home, and then things had been at least somewhat orderly in here. Perhaps the outside had changed too? Despite his body's continuous complaints, he walked over to the apartment's only door, and opened it.

Outside, things did not look even remotely similar. He stepped out, feeling the cold sensation of almost-frozen dirt beneath his feet, and looked around. The place was poorly lit, yet still bright enough for him to be able to make out the approximate shape of the place. He appeared to be in some sort of old, rusty, hollow… sphere? His apartment was on a small piece of dirt, surrounded by foul-smelling water, and a seemingly broken walkway had collapsed down on the island. In the distance, he could see some sort of structure, held up by support beams, and on one of the structure's walls he could see some sort of writing. There were also a rather large collection of turned-off/broken lamps being held up in the other end of the sphere. One of the sphere's walls were broken, revealing several additional spheres of similar-looking design. Once again, he glanced over to the writing he'd spotted earlier. It was hard to make out what it said without additional light, but it looked… Well, it was not written by Shofixti, that's for sure. He saw some other, unidentified, things too; which didn't seem to quite fit in with the rest of the surroundings. Maybe what happened to him and his house had happened to those structures too? He couldn't make out much in the way of details about them, more than that they were there. Still, this place seemed secure enough, he could probably go back and rest; the pain was getting out of hand again. Said and done, he went back in his house, laid down on his bed, and almost instantly fell asleep.

He slept for quite some time (he didn't know exactly how long) before he woke up again. He felt remarkably better now, only feeling slightly worn-out; but other than that he felt pretty much fine. Now with his body in sufficiently good shape, the apparent next course of action would be to explore the sphere he had found himself in. He stepped out of his apartment once again and, not feeling for a swim in clearly unhealthy water, he instead made his way towards the collapsed walkway connecting with the small island of dirt; he'd surely be able to climb this. This, however, proved easier said than done; the walkway (although 'ladder' would be more suitable in this case) was at quite an angle, and he almost fell down into the liquids below several times; both due to the rusty metal collapsing a few times, and due to his own mishaps and mistakes.

After quite a large amount of effort, he finally managed to get all the way up, and now found himself on top of the walkway, with the not-Shofixti text less than fifty meters away. With it being so close now, he could study it a bit more in detail. He was sure he'd seen this sort of writing before; oh how he wished he'd paid more attention at his alien languages class, instead of glancing over to the females half the time and thinking about said females the other half. He recognized it enough, though, for him to be able to decide that _'this is most likely Human writing, so I might be in a Human facility, although this looks abandoned.'_ If he'd actually bothered to learn the alien languages, he might've been able to read the text, but as it was now the letters made no sense to him.

Deciding that standing and staring at the letters would yield no benefits, he started moving towards the big structure ahead of him. He had only taken a few steps when most of the lights suddenly came on, and something looking like an old-fashioned speaker system started sounding. Yet again, if he had actually learned some basic Human language aside for a few loose words here and there, he would've understood the message being announced. In this state, all he managed to catch before the message ended was something about some 'Cave Johnson', the words 'test' and 'science' were mentioned several times, but the details of the message escaped his comprehension. Too bad that he didn't have a universal translator with him, that would have made understanding the message a whole lot easier.

Despite now being rather confused by the message, he pressed on, and walked into the open door at the end of the walkway. Once he'd passed through it, it closed behind him.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Reviews, comments and other feedback would be appreciated, although it's ultimately up to you whether or not I should receive this.

Going to have a quick going-through of what happened in the chapter at the end of each chapter, starting with this one.

_In this chapter, we met __**Busu**__, the Shofixti. He woke up, with both him and his apartment having been transported to an enrichment sphere (although he doesn't know that it's called that). He looked around his surroundings, the mess in his house, and heard one of Cave's old recordings. Despite feeling pained from the transfer to the place, he recovered quickly, and went out to explore the area. As the chapter ended, he walked into one of the old test chambers, and the door closed behind him._


	3. Chapter 3: A Bird's Nest

First: "Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of anything in this story, everything is the property of its respective owners. (In layman's terms: I don't own anything in this, so send your lawsuits somewhere else, please.)"

Now to address the comments and reviews.

**Robin.** Thanks, it's always nice to hear that your work is appreciated.

With that done, let the story begin. (Or continue, depending on how you see it)

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Bird's Nest**

**Pain**. That was the first thing that Veep-eep felt when he woke up. It was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before; almost so that he couldn't move. Still, he told himself _'I am a Yehat of the starship clans, one who dares stand against the false queen, so surely I should be able to handle a bit of pain.'_ Despite constantly telling himself this, the pain was just too much; no matter how much he wanted to move, his body just wouldn't comply. All he managed to do was open his eyes. The place was dark, he couldn't see anything; nor could he determine where he was.

He had no idea how long he laid there, on the brink of consciousness, but it sure felt like a **really** long time. At some point someone must have turned on the lights, because when he managed to gather the energy to open his eyes for a second time, the place was mostly bright and lit-up. He could see now. What he saw looked like… something. He was in too much pain to determine anything other than the fact that it was grey. He could hear some sort of background noise; his ears refusing to do any more than acknowledging the existence of the sound. He closed his eyes once more, and fell back to the edge of consciousness.

The next time he woke up, the pain was nothing more than a shadow of its former self. His mind was working now, no longer blinded by the constant waves of pain. The sound was gone, but the light remained. First, he wondered _'have I been captured by the queen's followers?'_ Slowly getting up from the rather uncomfortable position on the floor, he had a look around. He recognised this place as the mess hall on the ship he was serving on; the "Seeking Talon". Concluding that, if the queen had captured him, he wouldn't have been in this room; he relaxed a little. The place looked shaken up, with several perches being in a broken state. It shouldn't look like this, something had _definitively_ happened, and he quickly determined to find out what.

'_Before I do that, I should see to my injuries' _he concluded. Doing just that, he was surprised to find none whatsoever. Despite the pain he had been feeling, his body seemed to be in perfectly working condition, something he considered very strange. After all, he had been in a lot of pain, and that doesn't just appear without injuries. So he checked again, still no injuries. Whatever had caused this had been very careful not to harm his body. Well, he wouldn't complain; being injured was never a good thing.

Now with his self-given medical check out of the way, he started to look around. The part he was looking at seemed structurally intact, but when he turned around, he saw that almost half of the hall was missing. Where the other half of the mess hall should have been, there was only a gaping hole, almost twenty metres wide, and through said hole he could see a very large chamber. He stood on the edge of the mess hall's broken floor, and looked down into the spherical chamber. It was quite large, and there were several small constructions in it. There was a cube-like construction; being held up by several supportive beams, and it was connected to the edges of the sphere by two catwalks; one of them having collapsed. There was also some sort of liquid at the bottom of the chamber, and lights in the distance were lighting up the whole thing. Aside from that, he could see several small pieces which did not seem to fit in with the scenery, and there was a hole in the chamber's walls below the mess hall's position. This did not look familiar in the slightest, something had gone wrong and now he was in a place he did not at all recognise.

There were no walkable paths up to where he was, but he was a Yehat; and therefore he had wings. So getting down was not an issue. He would have to wait before he took off, though. The pain was still in his system, and right now he did not quite trust himself to be able to successfully fly anywhere, so he chose to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the test chamber below.

Busu was sitting on some sort of cube, pondering his current situation. He had walked in, and the door had locked behind him. Following that, he'd spent a while to try and get it open again; from searching for hidden handles and buttons, to trying to open it with sheer force. The door hadn't budged, leaving him just as sealed-in as when he'd first entered the place. Upon realising that he wasn't going to get the door open that easily, he'd taken a seat on this cube which he'd found in the corner, and then here he were.

Simply sitting on the cube, waiting for the food to walk to the table (so to speak), wasn't going to do. He had to do something. The only alternatives he really had was to stay put or look around; he chose the latter. Getting off the cube, he started exploring the place. It was mostly square-shaped, but with a few distinct features. Most of the walls were metal-coloured, with a few pieces here and there being distinctively white. In the centre, there was a deep pit, with a white surface at the bottom. If he were to fall down that pit, he knew that he would at least get seriously injured. Aside from the pit, he could also see that a piece of wall above the hole was in a weird angle, however there was no opening near it; meaning that the bending most likely was intentional. The last object standing out seemed to be a pipe which just ended in mid-air. It was in a clearly-inaccessible location, and some of it was painted blue. There was also a door at the end of the chamber, and a blue 'line' of some sort seemed to be connecting between the door and something which was out of sight.

As of now, none of these except the pit were directly accessible to Busu, effectively leaving him stranded. With the place explored, and no apparent way to get out, he had nothing to do except sit down and wait; hoping that something would happen or someone would come so that he would be able to get out. This he hoped would not take too long; he was beginning to feel a gnawing hunger in his stomach.

* * *

And that's it, end of chapter. A short run-through of what happened:

_In this chapter we met the Yehat Veep-eep. He woke up in pain and, once the pain had mostly passed, he took a look at his surroundings. He was in a half mess hall, with the broken end of it providing a view out over an enrichment sphere. He noted its looks, and decided to wait before flying out to explore more in detail. In the meantime, Busu contemplated his situation and explored the interior of the test chamber; finally coming to the conclusion that he had no means of escape._


	4. Chapter 4: Progress

As usual: "Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of anything in this story, all is the property of its respective owners (Layman's terms: I do not own any of this fanfic's contents)"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Progress**

An Ur-Quan Kzer-Za was seated on a ledge, the former command bridge of her ship now sitting on the edge of a box-like construction. Around her, the sphere that held the construction, as well as several other things such as a hole through which another sphere was visible, an elevator too small for the Ur-Quan to fit in and a pool of dirty water; all was lit up by a collection of low-tech lights placed on the edge of the chamber. Lord 318; that was her title, but her actual name was Tzor-Rak.

She tried to remember how she'd gotten into this position; things had been normal, her command bridge had shook, and then she woke up here. The wake up, that was one thing she wished that she'd be able to forget, but right now it was all too fresh in her memory. The pain, stronger than even the feeling of wearing an Excruciator, had been entirely overwhelming; her talons still oozed at the thought. And then, once the pain had diminished to manageable levels, she had found herself in a place entirely unknown to her; albeit it looked abandoned.

Looking around, she could see several other structures that didn't fit in with the scenery, probably having been in contact with the same force that moved her command bridge. And now, realisation struck her: _'If her command bridge is here, then what was of the rest of her ship? Had it collapsed as the lack of a command bridge depressurized the ship?' _She hoped not. They had been losing the second doctrinal war, so the last thing they needed was ships mysteriously vanishing or getting destroyed by mysterious forces. Exactly what this force was, she did not know. She hadn't heard of anything like it ever happening before.

She once again pondered her situation. The walkways still looked too fragile to be able to hold her, and no other ways seemed possible for her to use. She did not want to take the risk of falling down into the liquids below; not only was she quite a distance up, but who knows what the liquid could contain. With all this taken in consideration, she came to the conclusion that she was effectively stuck, having no way to get off the construction which held up the command bridge.

* * *

Whilst Lord 318 sat and pondered her position, the CTI-bots (going to stop putting in the translation "Cooperative Testing Initiative bots" in after I say CTI-bots from now on) had been making some decent progress through the tests. With the test shaft's tests being designed for solving by a single participant, the fact that the bots were two gave them a highly unfair advantage. GLaDOS was watching them through the bots' own built-in cameras, thinking: _'Together they're almost as fast at solving these single-participant tests as the Lunatic was when-' _She quickly interrupted that chain of thought before it got a chance to bring back unpleasant memories of potatoes.

Whilst GLaDOS was busy trying to stop the memories from making it back from the corner of her database that she'd shoved them in, the bots had made it through yet another test, and now they were riding the elevator up to the next one. It was a bit tight and cramped, seeing as the elevators, just as the tests, were designed for use by only one at a time. The distances between the chambers were not very big, though, so at least they'd not have to be stuck in there for any long amount of time. It arrived, and after a bit of struggling they managed to get out of the elevator.

This time, something didn't quite look right. The walkway had collapsed, nothing really strange about that; the weird bit was the construction that was positioned on a pile of dirt connecting with the walkway. It looked out of place, like it hadn't been here nearly as long as the rest of the sphere's contents. Looking up, there were several other weird constructions around the place, and a hole in the wall could be seen too. Aside from that, the lights had already been on when they entered.

"Blue, Orange. Those constructions are not registering as Aperture-manufactured. Go explore whichever one you can reach, these objects might be the cause of the disturbances."

Neither of them seemed inclined to want to be the first one to go down, and soon they had gotten into an argument on who should go first. This quickly ended when P-Body, in a fit of frustration, pushed Atlas; whom fell and tumbled down to the mysterious object. It was a cube, about five cubic metres big, and a single door was visible on the side of it. The other sides' walls had some visible electronics sticking out of them, many broken off. The technology in the walls was clearly different to Aperture tech, but not quite as advanced as modern Aperture's.

Atlas slowly tried to sneak up on the door, gesturing to P-Body to come down to him. Finding himself ignored by his testing partner, he slowly opened the door. Inside, it was dark, but GLaDOS had anticipated that such a thing could occur; therefore She had equipped both the bots with a flashlight. The bots themselves had no control of this flashlight, it was all remotely controlled by the central core; a position held by GLaDOS. She turned the flashlight on, giving both herself and the bot a visual over the construction's interior.

It looked like a small house, or apartment, but the furniture was a mess. Firstly, it was all too small for the average Human to use. _'Who had been living here, a child?' _GLaDOS thought to herself. _'Well, children can also be used for testing.'_ Quite a lot of papers, some more broken than others, were spread around on the floor. Some looked unimportant, but there were some things that looked interesting, amongst them a newspaper.

"Blue, pick up that newspaper. What do you mean 'what's a newspaper?', it's quite clearly that piece of paper on the floor. No, not that one, the other one. Yes, that one, pick it up."

The bot obeyed, and took a look at the paper. Reading the page in a few nanoseconds, GLaDOS found herself a bit surprised by its contents. The main news on it said 'Shofixti reborn, Yehat in civil war.' The date on the newspaper said '21:st of November 2158.' There were many alternatives concerning the paper. It was possible that this was completely fake, nothing more than a joke that never got played. If it wasn't, then that left a few alternatives. Since her internal clocks had shut down when She was murdered, there was no way to check if the date was near the time of today; so the first question was whether or not this paper was anywhere near the current date, or if it was totally outdated. She also wondered what these 'Shofixti' and 'Yehat' were, since she was unable to find anything about them in her databases.

No matter what that was all about, it did not answer the question of how this clearly non-Aperture construction made its way in here. Was it Black Mesa, trying to spy on Aperture and steal all of Her technology again? Was it here because of a teleportation experiment gone wrong, or maybe something else had caused this? She would have to think about this, and come back later for a more thorough examination. Right now, there were more mysteries to be solved.

* * *

At the same time, in a broken mess hall above.

Veep-eep had found some frozen grubs (well, they had been frozen when the mess hall was still connected to the reactor, that is) and whilst that was not a very tasty sort of food, he still found himself quite enjoying them. He hadn't known he was this hungry, but now that he was eating he really started to notice how empty his stomach had been. Whilst doing this, he was looking out over the chamber. The air was quite cool and chilly; a bit too cold for his taste, actually.

Doing this, he spotted movement. There were a few white characters down below which had not been there a few minutes ago; one of them standing on the walkway and the other being positioned down at the bottom of it. Seemingly, the one below was trying to climb up, a task the character was not very successful at. A few minutes passed, the food getting eaten and the climbing constantly failing; but at last the white one had made it up to the top to reunite with the other. Both of them then moved closer to the cube-shaped construction at the end of the walkway, which then blocked Veep-eep's view of them.

His meal was finished, and the pain he'd woken up with was gone, so he decided that it was time to fly out and explore, maybe get a better look at those white figures. He took off, and soon he had landed himself on top of the large cube. Looking down, the two were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Busu had fallen asleep on the cube, but he was woken up by the feeling of something cold and metallic prodding him on his arm. Slowly he opened his eyes; seeing something blue and white in front of him. Whatever it was, it did not remain in his field of vision for long. Still half-asleep, he turned his head, allowing him to see two white beings standing there looking at him. One was a bit shorter, wider, and it had a single blue eye, whilst the other was taller, slimmer, and its eye was yellow instead of blue.

They were mumbling something in a language he could not understand, seemingly discussing with one another on what to do. Busu took this chance to slip out of view behind the cube, leaving the white ones very confused, wondering where he'd gone. They quickly solved this mystery when they picked up the cube, finding the Shofixti behind it. So as his plan to take cover hadn't worked, he'd have to take another approach. Seeing as the white ones didn't seem to be trying anything hostile, maybe he could just talk to them?

He said 'Hello' in the Shofixti language, but all he got was a few confused looks. Maybe trying a few other languages would work, he had picked up a few pieces during the language lessons, after all. He then tried the Yehat language, which yielded nothing more than his first attempt. The next one he tried was the Human language; he wasn't sure if he even managed to pronounce the word correctly. Still, they seemed to be getting the point, with the blue one lifting his hand in a wave; a typical Human gesture of 'hello'. So they understood Human, but didn't seem to speak it themselves, instead speaking using totally unintelligible garbles.

The successful communication seemed to have gotten the white ones a lot more relaxed, seeing as they were no longer acting like he was going to bite them at any moment. Trying, and failing, to remember how to say that you wanted to get out with the Human language, he instead opted to using a sort of basic sign language. He pointed at himself, and then the door at the end of the chamber. At first, he only seemed to be confusing for the other ones, but after repeating the gesture, adding in things here and there, they seemed to be getting the point.

Both the white ones went out into the chamber, one of them using some sort of gun (why didn't he notice that they had those before?) to shoot things. Appearing to only be aiming at the white pieces of the wall, the gun made a coloured blob where it hit. Then, one of the white ones fell into the hole, only to come flying out of the blob that was previously shot; although now it wasn't a blob as much as a hole, through which Busu could see the bottom of the hole. Confused, he thought _'What is this? I've never seen anything like this before. It doesn't look like any sort of technology I've seen before, so maybe it's some sort of prototype?'_ By now, the hole was throwing some sort of blue goo which could also be seen coming out of the blue-lined pipe; a part of the floor being painted by the previously-mentioned blue goo.

Suddenly, the cube was flying in the air. It came down on the blue surface and bounced, sending it right back up again. Soon, one of the white ones, the one with the yellow eye, came flying out, following the cube's path. The cube, having landed near the door, was soon picked up by some sort of electric containment field, or something similar to that, which was emitted from the gun-like device that the yellow one had been using to make those weird holes. It carried the cube off to something out of sight, and the blue line to the door turned yellow, opening up the exit.

Soon, the other one of the white pair had followed, and they now both stood over at the exit, looking at Busu expectantly. They motioned for him to jump down into the hole, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to try it. If he would miss the target, he'd certainly get severely injured. Still, what choice did he have? None, really, except for staying here. It was decided, then. He would have to jump. And so he did; his feet left the ground, and he fell.

* * *

A bit of a cliff-hanger this time, eh? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out whether or not Busu will make it.

Now for the run-through.

_In the beginning of this chapter, we met an Ur-Quan Kzer-Za. She had the title Lord 318, but her real name was Tzor-Rak. She and her command bridge were both stuck on top of a test chamber, with the catwalks below looking too fragile to hold her weight; meaning that she was effectively stuck. The bots had been making progress in the meantime, and during this chapter they reached the sphere which had Busu and Veep-eep in it, amongst others. They explored Busu's apartment, and then made their way into the test chamber; both of these whilst being watched by Veep-eep from above. Once they'd gone in, Veep-eep flew over to the test chamber's top, only to find that they'd already gone inside. Inside he test chamber, the bots met Busu, and after some attempts at communication (met with moderate success) they solved the test. As we left for this chapter, Busu was jumping down a hole aiming for the portal which would allow him to get to the exit, but to find out if he succeeded in the jump, you will have to wait for the next chapter._

Oh, and by the way. I constructed the test chamber that Busu was in for you to solve. It's on steam, called Busu-mania. (In the Portal 2 workshop, made by clonegunner237)


End file.
